A New Master
by Xema088
Summary: If you don't like OCs as one of the main characters then don't read this.   Another demon descends on earth to serve a young girl. Sebastian is quite surprised when he meets the other demon. Ciel is surprised to meet the other 'master'
1. The Demon Decends

** A New Master**

**By Xema**_  
><em>

_The day was just like any other. I had the same breakfast, wore the same uniform, was even picked on by the same kids for the same reasons. I got myself into yet another useless battle...It may have been a bit more intense than the other ones...I don't know. So, why was my everyday plea answered then? I'd done nothing to deserve it..or maybe I did. I suppose it's how you look at it. But still, I'd done nothing different. Why was it that my usual plea was answered..on that day?_

I blinked my eyes until I understood where I was. The surroundings clearly resembled the nurses office. I quickly remembered why I was there, and put my hand over my eye, failing to ease the pain.

"Ah, I see you're up." The nurse said. I nodded weakly. She was giving another kid their medicine or something- I don't know. The kid looked at me. Had I not been so tired I would have glared at him. "You fainted." She said, not looking up from the kid.

_Again? Damn it..._ I cursed at myself.

"Did you say something, dear?"

Did I seriously say that aloud? I felt the soft cotton of my skirt, and felt something wet on my hand. I brought it up to where I could see it. My hand had some blood on it. I shrugged it off and flicked the blood away. There was a small cut on my finger. I looked at it weakly, not knowing why It attracted all my attention. It was just another cut. I guess I just wanted something to look at.

The nurse led the kid away one he was done, and focused on me. "Now lets see." She moved my hand away from my eye. "Another black eye. Is that the second one this year? We may as well get you an eye patch." She chuckled, and I did my best to scowl at her, but I was still to weak for much affect. "Your mother should arrive shortly to pick you up"

Despite my mind-numbing headache, I pulled myself into a sitting position._ Damn you, Chris._ The stupid boy was constantly picking on me I guess I'm at fault for starting the fights, but the teasing it began with could have easily been avoided. The reason it happens is because his idiotic parents decided to put him in _this_ school.

My mom told me that boys tend to tease and fight with girls because they like them. I had to point out that he does it to pretty much every girl in the whole school. I'm just the only one who actually gets into fights with him. That can easily be explained by my incredible tomboy...ish...ness? Whatever the word, I act more like guys. This has earned me disprovable from nearly every girl in the school. So, naturally, I hang out with guys. I mean...I have to hang out with _someone,_ right?

The weird thing is- my best friend, Luke is friends with Chris. So why am I one of Chris's targets? The friend of a friend should be your friend, too...right? It's simple. Chris picks on me because I'm a girl. I think he has some sort of hatred towards all girls. Maybe something happened...something unforgivable...between him and a girl. All I know is, that girl that may or may not have severely hurt him? I'm not her. And I have absolutely no connection to her. But the big idiot still picks on me, and I fight back.

"Maybe He likes fighting with you. You could be like some sort of challenge for him. A regular workout, perhaps?" Luke had said one day. I pushed him for that.

"Yeah, I'm nothing but a workout. It's so nice to have a friend who sees me as a treadmill's equal." It's why we're just friends. Nothing more. Ever. That, and is attitude. It's just- I don't know- too formal. Things always need to be 'proper' with him. I blame his parents. His formal attitude is pretty much the only thing that irks me about him. He's still cool and fun, I just don't expect him to play basketball with us.

I shook my aching head, feeling done with the memories. My mom had apparently come in and was waiting for me.

"Ally, are you coming?"

"It's Alice." I picked up my things and headed to the car, my mom fallowing. My name actually is Ally, but after watching and falling in love with _Alice in Wonderland_, I insisted on being called Alice. That was when I was nine. Now, after six years of watching my Wonderland be replaced with a world of pain and confusion, I still prefer Alice.

We drove home in silence. Mom tried to start a few conversations, but I wasn't in the mood. I probably shouldn't have been so cold. She _is_ my mom...but like I said, I wasn't in the mood.

Once at home, I shoved a few spoonfuls of soup into my mouth and went to my room. I grabbed a book off my shelf -not bothering to look at the title- and started reading, glad to escape into a world of fiction.

Hours passed,and my weak arms grew even weaker. Before they gave up, I closed the book and slipped on my pajamas. I looked out my window, the moon was nearly full, but not completely. There was still about a quarter to go. I opened the window and felt a rush of cool air land on my face. I stared at the moon for a few minutes, something I do every night now. Before long, a closed my eyes.

"_Please_" I whispered. _"Please take the pain away." _I felt another wave of cool air on my face. I opened my eyes. I quickly noticed a star. One that wasn't there before. One that was oddly big. It kept getting bigger and bigger. Before long, I realized that It wasn't getting bigger, it was getting _closer. _To_ me._ I stepped back as the 'star' neared my window...where it paused. I stared blankly into it.

"You want me to take the pain away?" It seemed to say. It sounded like a man. Before I could answer to the strange voice, the star grew. It enveloped my room in blinding light, then it went down. In the stars place, there stood a man. He was fairly tall, with dark black hair. He was also incredibly skinny.

"I believe I can manage that, but we must form an agreement." After I had collected myself (It's not everyday when I star turns into a man) I decided to get more information.

"What kind of agreement?"

"I will do anything and everything you request. I shall protect you. Everything about me will be devoted to you."

I stared at him. "And...what would you want from me?"

"In exchange, I shall receive your soul after you pass on." I staredad at him blankly. _My...soul?_ I thought for a moment. "It would only become mine once you are dead, and believe me, I'd much rather that moment come later. It would be my main priority to push off the day of your death for as long as I possibly can."

I blinked at him. "Is that all you want?" he nodded. I thought for moment longer. "I...I guess.."

He nodded again. "Now, before anything can be done, you must sign this contract." He held out his hand so that I could see the back of it. There was a circle engraved on it, and in the middle was a star. "Do you admire this symbol?"

I stared at it. It was a strange symbol, but pretty nonetheless. I nodded, not taking my eyes off of it. Well, eye. My left eye was hard to see out of, since it was a black eye.

"To sign the contract, this symbol shall be engraved on your eye. Not to worry, it's painless." I stared at him again. "Do you wish to proceed?" After a moment, I nodded, not being able to find my voice.

"Well then." He moved the hair covering my black eye. "My, my. Such a horrid sight. We can't place the symbol over that. Excuse me a moment, Alice." Wait...when did I tell him my name? He placed one hand over my eye and the other at the back of my head. He was gentle, but I was still scared. By good eye almost twitched, but I stopped it to keep from looking stupid. He pulled my close to his body. It was...awkward.

After a moment, he removed his hand. "Now then. Your eye is healed and your contract has been signed." He knelt down and took my hand. "My lady."

I blinked at him, then slipped my hand away and went to the mirror. A chill went up my spine when I noticed that my black eye was gone, and in it's place was a pink-colored eye with the star-and-circle symbol. _Oh god...what have I done?_

**_Um...yeah. A Black Butler fanfic. :)_**

**_Alice is an OC. And the man? Not Sebastian if that's what you're thinking. for now lets just say that he's very similar. Don't worry, Sebby and Ciel will show up soon. _**

**_Me not own Black Butler. If I did, I'd replace Lizzy with me. heartheart_**

**_Plz review. Reviewers will telepathically receive a cookie :)_**

_**I haz dozens of those.**  
><em>


	2. Goodbye, My Lunch

**Ciel's POV**

"Explain to me again how this happened." I requested. I was seated at the dining table, resting on my arm. Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin had once again failed to prepare a decent lunch for me, as they were too engulfed in some other task involving a flame-thrower and a toad. Tanaka was being his usual self, aiding no-one but instead drinking from his teacup and laughing.

"My apologies, Young Master, but I really haven't a clue. I believe a toad snuck in and they saw it as their responsibility to rid the mansion of it." He poured me some tea, only to have it pulled out from under me and spilled all over the table cloth.

"Bard!" I stood up. Bard's belt had caught on the tablecloth, once again pulling it off the table. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Pardon me, Master." Sebastian slipped away. Seeing how it's clear that I won't be getting my lunch, I decided to fallow. "Ah. Hello, Lady Elizabeth."

"Hi, Sebastian! Is Ciel home?" My eyes grew wide with fear. _Damn it! Not her, Not now._

Lizzy peaked behind Sebastian. She'd obviously seen me hiding behind the railing.

"CIEL!" She cried. I squinted and covered my face. Clearly that had not worked. Lizzy squeezed me to the point of inflicting pain. To make matters worse, she decided to start spinning me around like a doll. "Oh my GOSH, Ciel! You look so cute today!"

She had finally stopped spinning. "You say that every time." I said, pointedly.

"That's because you're ALWAYS cute!" She squeezed me once again.

Once I escaped the Death Grip, I brushed off my clothes. "What do you want this time?"

"To see you, Silly! Look! I got a new dress!" She was now wearing a blue dress decorated with flowers.

"Don't tell me-"

"Yep! I got it to match your eyes! eh-"

Pluto was chasing after the toad. He was soon fallowed by bard, who held a flame-thrower. "Damn it Pluto!" The dog -currently in human form- had leaped onto Sebastian. I caught a glimpse of sickness in the demon's eye.

"I do despise dogs" He muttered.

"Oh my GOSH! HE'S ADORABLE! I didn't know you got a puppy, Ciel!"

"How did you know he's a dog?" I'd naturally assumed that one who didn't know Pluto would assume that he's just a person who belongs in a mental hospital.

"Please get him off of me."

Without answering my question, Lizzy ran up and cuddled Pluto. Sebastian sighed with relief once the devil dog got off of his shoulders.

"Sebastian, I'm going for a walk."

"Shall I assist you, Master?"

"I prefer you stay to clean up this mess. And PLEASE take away Bard's flame-thrower."

"Yes, my Lord."

**Gee~ *happiness***

**Yay Ciel! ^^**

**sorry it's short. I just needed to get Ciel out of the house and AWAY from Lizzy. She's cute and all but that girl gets SO annoying SO fast. Sorry to Lizzy fans. It's just my opinion.**

**My only OC in this chapter is the toad ^^ kawaii toad :D**

**Me no own BB~ I'd add a toad. RAISE TOAD AWARENESS! TOAD APPRECIATION DAY!**

**ahem...sorry...I honestly don't know where that came from. I usually pay no attention to toads. hmm~**

**they really do deserve more than they get. *shrug* poor toads...I suppose. It's like...always frogs.**

**oh! sorry! that was weird...**

**well...um...review...telepathical cookiez...blahblah.**

**I watch TV nao.**


	3. Shall We Go For a Walk?

**Alice's POV**

I blinked my eyes. Strangely my head no longer hurt from yesterday. I lazily sat up and rubbed my eyes. Wait...My black eye. I swear I had one. Chris had punched my face yesterday, I remember it clearly.

"Ah, I see you're up, my lady."

"What? Who-" I looked around. I almost gasped when I felt a set of hands on my shoulder. They started to...massage me.

"You've had a rough day yesterday, my lady. Would you like some juice?"

My voice had slipped away from me again. _Who is this? Why is he massaging me?_ I tried to turn around, but I was practically frozen.

"It seems you still need rest, Alice."

My voice was slowly coming back. "Who..who are you?" I could finally turn to see him.

"Do you not remember? I am your protector. A bodyguard, if you will. On top of that, I am your slave."

I blinked and rubbed my eyes again. _Wait- that wasn't a dream? Oh god! No!_ I shot out of bed and ran to the mirror. My eye was a pinkish color with a star-and-circle symbol on it. I stared at myself. "You mean...that actually happened?"

"Why, yes."

"Wha-" I couldn't stop looking at myself. _ No...this can't be true. It's not possible!_ "But-what should I do? I can't let people see me like this!"

"Well, considering the timing of things, I believe an eye-patch would suffice."

"Are you _kidding _me? I'd look like a pirate!"

"Well what would you do?"

I took a handful of hair and tried to cover my eye. "Damn...the pink is still visible." I buried my face in my hands. "This...is impossible."

"For a human, yes. But for a demon-"

I looked up. "A- what?"

"A demon. A creature of which something unearthly could only be seen as natural. Now if you don't mind, my lady, I do believe an eye patch is best suitable for the situation."

I sighed. "Fine. Hand it over." He placed a black eye patch in my hand. I stared at it. _ Great. Now I'll be a pirate with a demon. _I hesitantly placed it over my eye. "Damn, I look like a freak!" I tried to cover it with my hair. At least this time the pink was covered up. "I guess it's the best we can do." I sat on my bed and sighed, wondering why I had signed that contract.

"If it would make the Young Lady any happier,I could arrange a game or two."

"Don't bother. I lost my taste in games years ago."

"But...My Lady. You are a child, playing games is..only natural."

I stared at my hands weakly. " I still play games, just not the kind of games you might first think. My games are more of a competition that a fun pass-time. Don't get me wrong, it;s still fun..."

"Oh? And what is this game called?"

"Basketball." He looked at me questionably."It's simple, actually. You take an orange ball and try to get it into the net. At the same time, the other team is trying to do the same thing."

"That doesn't seem too hard."

"There's only one ball."

He looked at me. "I see. Perhaps you could teach my this game sometime."

I laughed. "Maybe. But for now I'd just like to go on a walk or something." He nodded.

**A bit later**

"Oh, My Lady?"

"Hm?"

"It occurred tome that unless I receive a name, you'll only be able to call me 'butler'"

I stared at him as we walked. "You mean...you don't have a name?"

"No. Naming me is your task."

I thought for a moment. We strolled past a cake shop called "Gokkin's Pastries" And an idea hit me. "How about -" Before I could finish, a high pitched squeal interrupted me.

"Ciel! Ciel! Oh darn...I think I lost him. Oh! ALLY!"

_Oh crap, not her!_ I tried to run but before I could even move I was being squeezed. "Ally! It's been forever! Remember me? We met at the cake shop and became _best friends!" _Lizzy finally released her grip on me,and I shot her a death glare. On a little 'princess' like that, however, anything I did gave no affect. "Ohmigosh you look ADORABLE today! I just-" She was stating at my left eye. "What happened? You got an eye patch just like Ciel."

"Who?"

"Ah, Ciel. I've heard of him." The currently nameless demon spoke up.

"I'm sorry but...who are you?"

"Reginald." I said. _Damn. Reginald! Are you serious? That's a horrible name!_ What could I do? I had a good name but Lizzy made me forget. So, naturally, I said the first thing on my mind.

"Reginald, eh?" She stared at the demon. "Can I call you Reggie?"

"But of course."

"oh good... Oh GOODNESS! You know what would be absolutely ADORABLE?" No..please no. "A PINK RIBBON! I think I have one, actually." She pulled one out of her pocket and threw it on...um...Reginald's hair.

I threw my hand to my face and sighed. "Simply wonderful, Lizzy. Weren't you looking for someone?"

"Oh! You're right! Ciel!" She started running around, and I urged my butler to continue on in the opposite direction.

"Reginald, my lady?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say. Is it too late to change?"

"I suppose not."

I thought for a moment. The damn princess made me totally forget the name. "Aldan. Is that okay?" I scolded myself for forgetting the other name. I guess Aldan isn't _too_ bad of a name.

"Certainly."

We continued walking until we got to a bridge. I paused to look out into the river. At the same moment, another boy stepped onto the bridge at the other side. Next to him stood a tall man who looked just like Aldan. "Aldan...who's that?"

He smiled to himself. "My brother."

**And back to Alice.I just HAD to have Lizzy as an annoying semi-friend in this one. She hasn't dropped her taste for cuteness...or squealing.**

**Don't ask why I used the name Reginald. I guess I like it. It's a funny little name ^^**

**I don't own BB~ If I did, I'd give caffeine to Lizzy and see what she does. :)**


	4. Nice To Meet you, Dear Brother

**Special thanks to risi and** **riukslovlydreams for reviewing**

**I mentally gave you each a cookie ^^**

**Ciel's POV**

"You're joking, right?"

"No, sir. I promised I would never lie to you." I looked at the pair: a girl -possibly my age- who wore jeans and long-sleeved shirt with a jacket. I could never get away with dressing as simply as that. Next to her stood a man who looked just like Sebastian. " He's my twin brother. But he wasn't quite as capable as me so he rarely left the depths of hell. Perhaps he's grown weary of being considered the 'weak' one." Sebastian scowled at his twin.

"Sebastian." I started, not looking away from the other pair. "show him just how weak he is compared to you."

"Yes, my Lord." He lunged toward the pair, ignoring the girl and aiming straight for his twin

"Aldan, do something!"

"Of course." The twin- erm..._Aldin _immediately fought back. I stood, concluding that I'll likely be late for supper.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Aldan, hm? I see you've gotten a new name."

"It came with the master." He smiled. "Lovely, isn't it? I've really come to like Earth. So how have you been?" He threw a punch in my direction, which I cleanly dodged.

"I've been fine." I said while aiming to kick his face. Sadly, we got too close too the girl and I accidental kicked her instead.

"Alice!" Doing his basic duties, he caught the girl before she fell. Once she was okay, Aldan scowled at me.

"Sebastian!" I turned to the Young Master. "Quit making small talk! I'd like to get home before supper."

"Yes, my Lo-"

**YAY CLIFFHANGER!**

**right? I'm pretty sure its a cliffhanger. lol.**

**I don't own BB. If I did, Grell would JUST be a pathetic butler. I liked him better that way. in his other form- he's just creepy. **

**And I think he's gay.**

**not that I see a problem with that. I just think he is because- you know- he um...and Sebastian...and...yeah.**

**well then.**

**I think I'll get a snack or something now.  
><strong>


	5. Can We Go Now? I'm Tired

**Ciel's POV**

My eyes widened at the sight. "SEBASTIAN!" I called. He gripped the side of the bridge with just two fingers. But I think what surprised me most was what the girl at the other side of the bridge did.

"Aldan!" She called. Then she calmed down and moved her hair away from her eye. _Impossible..._ She wore an eye patch just like me; she lifted the black fabric away from her face, revealing a pink eye with the demon's symbol. It was clear to see- even from the other side of the bridge.

"Save Sebastian. That's an _order_." She scowled.

"Yes, my Lady."

S_o this girl signed the contract with Aldan? _Aldan stole my attention by pulling Sebastian up.

"Thank you, Aldan. But Your assistance wasn't necessity." I ignored the twins and approached the girl.

"So, I see you too have a butler. A _black_ butler."

"Um...yes?" She looked at me, confusion in her eyes. I sighed.

"Aldan?"

"Uh...okay?"

"Why are you here and why is Sebastian's brother working as your butler!" I demanded.

"Okay, calm down." This time, she sighed. " I'm here because I _live_ here. And about the butler thing, I really don't know. He came last night and had me sign some contract. Now I've got this thing on my eye and he fallows me everywhere, doing everything I ask. I guess it's nice...but I still don't completely understand it."

"But _why?_ Why would he come to you? Did something happen?"

"Uh...maybe. It was late, and I was looking at the moon and I asked for something- the same thing I ask for every night." I eyed her curiously. "I asked...um..."

"She asked for someone to take the pain away. I decided that the 'someone' should be me." Aldan approached us.

"Do you even know how it works?" Sebastian asked

"Not entirely, but I believe I know enough." I looked at Aldan, then back at the girl. "My Lady, would you like to conclude your stroll now?"

The girl glared at me. "Yes." She turned around and the two went back to where they came from.

"I believe we should go too." I said, watching the girl disappear. I soon turned back toward the mansion, Sebastian behind me.

"Oh." I said after a while. "You left the mansion. I presume the cleaning is done?"

"Yes, Young Master."

"And Bard's flamethrower?"

"Locked in a safe in the basement."

"Good." We walked in silence for a while, before another question came to me. "When you were hanging onto the cliff, why didn't you pull yourself up? You almost scared me."

"I used that time to take a break and think about the situation. I haven't seen my brother in years- it's a wonder how we found each other so easily."

"It is a wonder...Perhaps you two should get together again."

"Perhaps. And you could get to know that girl." He smiled at me.

"Don't be ridiculous. My fiancée is Lizzy. 'Getting to know' other girls isn't necessary. You know I don't like doing more than what's needed."

He smiled again. "Suit yourself."

**gah...It's SO HARD keeping them in character. -.-**

**but I think I'm doing okay so far...right? I'm doing my best.**

**And after re-reading I noticed that Ciel told Sebby to stay at the mansion but Sebby is seen walking with Ciel. So I decided to kinda fix the problem here.**

**I don't own BB~ if I did, they'd have a pet monkey. ^^**

**'cus monkeys are cool...until they throw their poo around.**

**or is that chimps?**

**...**

**I think it's chimps.**

**Monkeys are epic.**

**l8r**


	6. No Lessons, Please I'm Going Out

**Alice's POV**

"Who is that freak-kid anyway?" I said, arms crossed in front of me. I took a seat on m bed

"Ciel Phantomhive, My Lady. I believe he is the head of the Funtom toy company."

"Funtom? That's a pathetic name." I sighed. "So we're dealing with a rich kid here?" Aldan nodded. "Damn. The dude's worse than Luke."

"Luke, My Lady?" He pulled me off the bed so that he could prepare it for the night. I don't know why. It's only like...I dunno...three-ish?

I waved him off. "Just a friend of mine. He insists on being proper-" While saying proper, I held up my pinkie and stuck my nose in the air, speaking with an English accent. "-Always dressing elegantly and having perfect manners-" I stopped mimicking Luke. Well, not that Luke actually _did_ that nose-in-air thing. I was just making fun of him "But I can at least put up with Luke. This Ciel kid is such a snob! His _perfect English_ accent and dressing in the _finest_ clothes...It sickens me. I threw my body back on the bed.

"As much as you dislike him, it's not lady-like to be disrespectful."

"And since when have I cared about that?" I asked.

"As far as I know- never. But it's a good habit to have. If you don't wish to act like a lady then you at least need to be respectful. Even to Ciel Phantomhive."

"Why? I thought respect goes to the 'elders'."

"Respect should go to everyone. I shall teach you how to be respectful." I shoved my face into a pillow. After a minute of resting like that Aldan pulled me up.

"Hey!"

"We shall begin your lessons. First lesson: Stop scowling. It only gives off negative energy, surrounding you with events considered to be most unpleasant." I glared at him. "Same goes for the glare. You shouldn't give off negative energy unless you have legit reasons. If you dislike something, try not to show it." _Oh god, make this freak shut up._ I groaned. He grabbed my cheeks and pulled them upward, trying to make me smile. As soon as he let go, my frown returned.

"Alice. As much as you may hate this, everybody must learn to show proper respect."

"I _know_ how to be respectful. I _choose _not to." He sighed.

"Very well. I shall go prepare dinner." Aldan left. I decided to climb out the window and visit Luke. To avoid problems, I took a piece of paper and wrote: _Dear Aldan, I'm going to Luke's. If you have any questions...well...you can call me at xxx-xxxx. Please don't come get me, I'll be fine. I'll try to be back by Five o'clock. ~Alice._ I left it on the bed and slipped out the window.

"Ally! Is that you?" _crap!_ I ran as fast as I could, avoiding Lizzy. Thankfully I just barely made it. I sighed and knocked on Luke's door.

"Oh, Alice. Please come in." Luke's mom greeted me. "Luke, honey! Alice is here!"

"Okay!" came a voice from upstairs. I pulled my hair in front of my eye, realizing that he isn't know about Aldan. Should I tell him? "Hey, Al." He said. Luke stood tall, trying his best to keep a 'proper' posture. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I got bored. Decided to visit." My hand went up to push my hand back, but I had to stop it when I remembered the eye-patch.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Well I got here by myself, didn't I?" He laughed.

"So...what do you want to do?"

"Well, I'd _like_ to play basketball, but then I remember just who you are." We laughed again. "Wanna talk about something?"

"Um...I guess. Like what?"

"Well..." I realized that I almost started talking about Aldan, but at the last second I decided to change subjects. "I met this kid today."

He faked a gasp. "You're not _cheating_ on me, are you?" He joked. I pushed him. He sat down on the couch.

"Yes, I am." I joked back. "Nah. The kids a- erm..." I almost said bastard. However, Luke's family doesn't tolerate 'bad words'. "Jerk. He's kinda like you- but a million times worse."

"Wait...was that an insult towards me?" He questioned.

"Maybe..." I smirked. "The kid's name is Ciel. He's even got a butler who fallows him around everywhere."

"No way! He's got a butler?" I stared at him with disapproval.

"Yes. The butler's annoying as hell. He tried to attack my..." I stopped. No way was I telling Luke about my butler Not now, at least. I laughed to myself and plopped back on the couch. Sadly, though, my hair flew out of my face.

"Is that an..._eye-patch?_" I looked at him.

"Uh...yes?"

"Woah. For the black eye?" I slowly nodded. I decided to keep the black eye thing as a cover up. "Can..." He looked around, realizing that no-one else was there, he continued. "Can I see it?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "Please?" He asked. "I've heard they look cool. I may never get to see one." I blinked.

"I-I'm sorry but-"

Someone knocked on the door. Luke's mom went to see who it was. We paused our conversation to listen.

"Excuse me, Madame, but is Lady Alice here?"

"Oh...um...yes, she is. Alice- dear? Could you come here a moment?" I muttered a curse under my breath and went to the door. "Do you know this man?"

"Um..Yes. Could you excuse me?" She nodded and left the room. Luke pared at me from the corner. I led the man outside. "Aldan, what are you doing here?"

"Your moter arrived home and was searching for you"

"Oh god, did she see you?"

"I figured you wouldn't like that so I instead came to get you."

"Damn it, okay. Lets go."

"Oh, hello." I turned around to see Luke standing there.

"Alice? Who's that?"

"Uh...I'll tell you at school. I kinda need to go now."

"Oh...Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I took Aldan by the arm and dragged him away from there.

**Yeah. I felt Luke needed to have a part. Oh, Luke's on OC. ^^**

**riukslovlydreams: thanks! I'm glad you like it so much! ^^**

**risi: uh...I'm kinda late to respond but whatever. lol. If you're reading this then you probably already know how Sebby and Ciel fit in ^^**

**So- yeah. Don't own BB~ If I did, (again) I'd keep Grell as a butler. I'm sorry but his other form just creeps me out to no extent**


	7. Goodday, Mother

**Alice's POV**

I opened the door to find my mom staring at me impatiently, Aldan in plain sight.

She smiled and asked, "Ally, dear...who is that man?" Clearly she didn't see my eyepatch, that or she's crazy. I think most mothers would first want to know why their child is wearing one.

I sighed, then pointed to Aldan. "That's Aldan..." I might as well tell her now, before she wonders why he's staying with us. "He's my...butler."

"Butler? And, how did you get a butler?" now she was staring at me, amazingly missing the eyepatch again.

"It's a long story. Don't worry, we don't have to pay, right Aldan?"

"Not in currency, no."

"He also has a twin who works for some Ciel kid from a toy company."

"Ciel Phantomhive?"

I stared at her, then nodded. She sighed, then led me to the living room. "There's something you should probably know about Ciel. I wanted to wait until you were older- but I guess if you've somehow gotten a butler, then you're probably old enough." She smiled slightly, and I just stared.

Aldan decided to break in. "I'm already aware of what you're planning to say. Would you like me to tell her?"

Mom blinked, then nodded slowly.

**HA! **'**NOTHER CLIFFHANGER!**

**Warning: major plot twist ahead.**

**Sorry if I'm kind of rushing it, but I've been waiting for months and another event didn't come.**

**so I'm just getting to my favorite part :P**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	8. Don't Lie to Me, Aldan

**Ciel's POV**

I stared at Sebastian in disbelief,as did Bard, May-Rin, and Finny.

"Ciel has a TWIN?" May-Rin asked, boiling over with excitement. Sebastian simply smiled. "Well I'd love to meet this lovely girl, yes I would!" How could she be so absurd? She would **not** want to meet the brat. Who would?

Our relation is impossible. I would clearly remember her in my younger years. But in every picture, she wasn't there.

"Alice Phantomhive." Sebastian smiled. "They separated at birth. She had a disease that couldn't currently be cured. You're mother couldn't bear to watch her daughter die, poor soul. Soon after the adoption, though, they managed to find a cure. You're mother had not known of this, so the two never met."

"Is that why your brother came? To get us together?"

"My, such I bright child." I scowled.

Without another word, I went to my room.

**Alice's POV**

I stood in shock, my mouth gaping "You're kidding." I glanced between my mom and Aldan. My mom had a worried look.

"Oh, sweety. I'm sorry I didn't tell you befo-"

"You're lying." I said. A tiny smile tugged at my lips. It quickly went away as I shook my head. This _had_ to be a joke. Noway I was related to Ciel, much less a _twin_. "You're lying. I know it." I repeated. I saw a tear in my mom's eye, but I didn't care. "A disease? If that woman really was my mother, she wouldn't have let me get adopted. She would have stayed with me..and try to fix it. This story is pathetic."

My mom blinked at me, holding back tears. Aldan placed a hand on my shoulder. "Please, my lady. Try to understand. This is hard on your mother."

"According to your story, my mother's dead!" I shot back, slapping his hand away. He simply sighed.

"You know what I mean. My lady, please try to understand. It was a hard decision for Madame Phantomhive, she couldn't bear to watch her daughter die."

"But I'm _not _dead. She is. And now, even if she is my real mother, there's no way I could talk to her. Are you saying she'd rather have me watch her die than her watch me?"

"That was not what was in her head when she gave you up. I remember seeing her in tears, it was extremely difficult for her."

"Whatever. And what about Ciel? HOW are we related? We're nothing alike."

"Twins aren't always an exact copy of each other. You two are fraternal twins."

I had nothing more to say, so I stomped off to my room, locking the door behind me. "This is ridiculous." I muttered. "Either my mom's dead, or she made up a stupid lie for no apparent reason. As far as I'm concerned, I have no mother. Much less a brother." While saying this, I shoved my favorite outfits into a bag. I took a Christmas present from Luke and shoved it into the bag, too, being a bit more careful with its placement because it was special to me, it was a symbol of our friendship...and the only present I've gotten outside of my 'family.' I made sure the bag was closed and secure, then slung it over my shoulder. I threw my skateboard out the window and followed behind it.

I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted to be alone. I started down the streets, aiming for Luke's house.


	9. Hey, Luke! Mind If Live Here?

**Luke's POV**

"Honey, could you pass the butter?" mom had asked me. I smiled and handed her the plate, then took a bite out of my bread roll. "Eat your green beans, dear." She reminded me. I sighed and poked the green sticks with my fork. I love mom, but sometimes I wish she was a simpler person: Like Ally's mom. From what I heard, their family would be watching the Simpsons right about now while eating spaghetti. I'm stuck here having a silent dinner with my mother.

The doorbell rang, and I excused myself to answer it. I received a bad look from the woman for not properly excusing myself, so I rushed to the door. Alice was standing there carrying a backpack and looking like she was either tired or really upset. Or both. Her face was red, that's all I knew.

She hung her backpack on a hook and said "'Sup."

"Um...hi. Not to be rude, but why are you here? We're in the middle of dinner."

"Reasons. I ran away."

"RAN AW-" I hushed my voice. "Ran away?"

"Luke, dearie, is something wrong?"

"No, mom." I called to the dining room. "It's Alice."

"Alice?" She came to see if it was true, and sure enough Alice was standing right beside me.

"Hello."

"Oh...Hello, dearie. Weren't you just here?"

"I came back."

"I see that. Luke, if you're finished with your meal, I suppose you can play with your friend. But no desert until you're plate's clean."

"Okay." I said. "Can Al join us?"

"I suppose..."

"Cool. You hungry?"

Alice and I started to the kitchen. I fixed her a plate and set it beside mine. "So, why are you here?" I asked, taking a bite.

"I told you."

"I know..but why _here?"_

She punched me lightly. "'Cause you're my best friend, dummy." I laughed, but mom seemed more insulted than I, who was the one the insult was aimed at.

"I know you are a guest, Alice, but we do not use that language in this house."

"Yes mam. I'm sorry." I turned my back to mom and rolled my eyes. Alice held in a giggle.

"Now, then. Why'd you leave?"

"It's complicated. I'll tell you later." I frowned, wanting to know sooner rather than later. We ate in silence after that, until I shoved the last of the green beans in my mouth and went to clean my plate. Once it was in the dishwasher, I pulled out two glasses, poured milk in each, and placed a cookie beside them. Alice took her desert and I took mine. Mom went to clean the kitchen, so we had a bit of solitude in the dining room. I decided to pull the information out of her then.

Luke's Mom's POV

I watched the two sit at the table, then excused myself. I hated lying to Luke, he probably thought I was cleaning the dishes, but I needed to call Alice's mother. She came without reason or scheduling a sleepover. To be honest, I never expected either child to spend the night at eachothers houses. Normally I wouldn't allow it, but Alice must have had reason.

I called her mother, hoping she would understand.

"Hello?"

"Hello, dearie. I just wanted to check if you knew Alice was here."

"She's at your house?"

"Yes. You didn't know?"

"I thought she was in her room..."

"Do you have any idea why she'd leave? Is she in trouble? Was there a fight?"

"The latter is more accurate." I twisted the wire around my finger worriedly, biting my lip. "You see..." I heard a sigh from the other line. "Ally was adopted. I had just told her and she's taking it pretty hard."

"Oh."

"Is it alright if she stays with you? Until she calms down? If it's not a problem, of course. She's really upset with me."

"Of course not, dearie. I'll arrange the extra room. Would you like to speak to her?"

"Maybe I shouldn't. You know how Alice is. I'll give her some time and call later tonight. Thank you for doing this, April."

"You're welcome, dear. Just say when I should send her back. We should manage until then."

"Alright. If it comes up, tell her I love her."

"Of course, love."

I hung up the phone and glanced into the living room. Alice was telling a story that seemed to deeply interest Luke. I gave a sad smile and went to the kitchen.


	10. Fine, You Win

**Lizzy's POV **

I just don't get it. Why doesn't Ally ever want to talk to me? Last I saw, she was going into some house, clearly not her own. I don't have that many friends outside Ciel's manor, which makes me kinda sad. I only have... five or six best friends and 23 close friends. And I'm not sure if Ally would fall into either group.

I was at her door. No reason to simply stand there and wait for something, so I knocked. A man opened the door.

"Reginald! It's good to see you!"

"Same can be said for you, my lady. But if you don't mind, I would prefer to be addressed by my middle name: Aldan."

"Okay...Aldan." I smiled, and he returned the favor. "Is Ally home?"

"Lady Alice went out once again."

"Do you know where?"

"That information is yet to be obtained." He looked at my kindly. "Would you like to help me find her?"

I gripped my purse, staring in awe at Aldan. He was always so nice, each time we met, he was smiling. I really wish he would still be wearing that pink ribbon, though. "O-Okay! And I know just where to look!"

But as I left, I heard him say 'as do I.' Like he just lied to me. I really hope he wasn't lying...I ran down the street to the same house she was at earlier.

**Ciel's POV**

Sebastian came into my room, despite my silent plea that he wouldn't.

"I would like you to reconsider 'getting to know' Alice."

I stayed sitting on my bed. "I'm tired."

He sighed and pulled my pajamas from the dresser. "Really, young master. She is your sister."

"That does not mean we have to get along."

"I suppose not, but it's good to be friends with your siblings." He pulled off my shoes and socks.

"We have not spoken a word to each other before now, and each of our lives have been fine to this point. Without the other's presence."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just can."

A few minutes have passed before I was in my bed. Sebastian stood at the door holding the candle like he did each night. "I suppose you can sleep on things. But I strongly suggest you keep my recommendation in mind."

I didn't say anything, so he closed the door. I lay silently and listened to his footsteps disappear.

Maybe I should talk to Alice, maybe not. She didn't seem to like me any more than I liked her, and I wouldn't mind if it stayed like that and we never spoke again. At the same time, Sebastian was adamant that he wanted us to get along. I bit my lip in frustration.

I see no real harm in speaking to the girl. Fine, then. Sebastian wins, once again. I would invite that girl to the manor tomorrow. As long as the demon would give it a rest after that.


	11. I Need Sleep- That's All

The door rang, and because I was just born oh-so kind , I decided to open it for Luke's mom. Actually, I had seen this 'guest' from the window and just wanted her to leave. It was late, I was tired, and she was at the bottom of my list of people I want to talk to. Ever.

"Lizzy, darling! How great it is to see you!" I lied.

"You- you mean it."

"Sure. Look, it's late; I'm tired, you have a home, now go there."

"Only if you go to you're home." She said.

I glared at her for a moment, but her eyes started to water. Annoyed, I rolled mine. "I don't want to-" I saw Aldan walking up to the house. I gritted my teeth. "And I DON'T want to see you."

"Alice, dear, who is it?" Luke's mom called.

"People." I replied vaguely. "Now go."

"But-"

"Go." I repeating, closing the door.

His mom appeared in the hall, giving me a weird look. "Who was that?"

"Just...a friend...I guess..."

"Oh..." The woman pushed past me and locked the door. "Well, it's too late for guests- the bedroom's ready for you."

"Great- thanks." I shot her a smile, but as soon as I was out of her sight, the frown returned. Why the hell would _Lizzy_ come here? How did she even know I ran away? Stalker...

I sighed as I sat down on the bed. It felt weird- thinking about how I for once wouldn't sleep in my own bed. The fact that this was Luke's house only made it more awkward. I felt the sheets- they were soft, I guess. Just not what I was used to.

Luke knocked on the door and came in. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" I smirked. "You're not sleeping in here, naughty boy." I punched his arm teasingly. He just looked at me, confused. Damn- the kid's way too innocent for his age.

"Um...okay?"

"Seriously- why're you in here?"

"I wanted to talk."

"About what? The black eye or my mom's unbelievable stupidity, thinking I'd believe her story."

"Both...I think. Look- are you sure it's just a story? I mean- your mom and you don't look anything alike-" He paused and sat on the bed. "I'd always assumed you'd look like your dad, but I couldn't ever be sure."

"I'd thought the same thing"

"But you haven't seen your dad- there's no proof."

"So?"

"All I'm saying is- It may_ not_ be a story."

"And you may _not_ be as smart as I thought. I mean, really. Twins with Ciel? The jerk and I are nothing alike. Nothing. They have to be morons to believe something like that."

Luke frowned at me. "Thanks for the insult..."

"You're welcome. Now go- I've had enough talking for one day."

"Ally-"

"Alice." I scowled at him. All I wanted was to be left alone. I just needed sleep...

At last, the boy got up and left "Goodnight- Alice..."

"Night." I shut the door behind him and sat on my bed. Before I could help it, the waterworks turned on. I sat on my makeshift bed and quietly let the tears fall.

Luke had a point- maybe the story is...isn't _just_ a story. It would explain why I look nothing like mom. It would explain why Ciel and I look alike. It would explain- to an extent- why Aldan came...


End file.
